


桥豆麻袋

by monkeyboss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyboss/pseuds/monkeyboss





	桥豆麻袋

1.  
刘昊然专程跑了离家五千米左右的陈记店去买甜品，以至于回去时比往常晚了一个半小时。  
他从公交车上跳下来，背上背着书包，肩上挎着篮球，手里还拎了两个袋子。夏天城市夜晚闷热，高楼大厦把热气捂在里头散不去。他湿了篮球背心回到家时，一开门便闻见了一股饭菜香味，空调凉气扑过来，浑身爽利，于是他放了东西在桌上后，直接就把背心脱掉了。  
张若昀在厨房里侧仰着头往外看，手上还握着锅和铲子，正好看见刘昊然背对着自己，两手抬高在脱衣服。  
少年人发育的快，两年前还比他矮半个头的人很快地就窜得比自己还高几厘米，也不知道吃了什么，不仅个子，身上肌肉也跟着结实起来。  
他喂了声，说热了不能直接脱衣服吹凉风，刘昊然听见了回头冲他一笑，两颗虎牙格外显眼，小狼崽子似的。 张若昀想到什么，脸难得臊了回，没等人笑完，自动地把脑袋缩了回去，安安静静地做他的大厨。  
刘昊然洗完澡出来换了身家居服，清清爽爽地在桌边坐下。电视里在放综艺节目，张若昀刚好端着最后的糖拌番茄出来，在他对面坐下。  
“下周有比赛，教练让训练，所以晚了点。”  
篮球比赛下周举行，刘昊然作为系主力，必然是要抽时间训练的。他拿起筷子叉了叉碗里一看就很有食欲的豆花鱼，里头辣椒红油铺了一层，他把鱼端到自己前面，推了豆花炖猪蹄到张若昀面前。  
“还是少吃辣的好。”  
张若昀闻见飞了个眼刀，手上还是很自觉的没有动那碗鱼，毕竟就算他想吃也吃不了。他留意着手机上公司群里发的消息，刘昊然还说了什么他没注意，直到额头被人弹了一记。  
刘昊然坐回去，说这桌子下次还是买小点的好宽了都碰不到人了，又不是成天要在这上面做爱。说完见张若昀瞪着他，他又自己笑起来，问你下周到底去不去看我打啊？  
“新项目需要实地考察，时间没定，不过大概率是去不了了。”  
“周六哎，你周六还要加班吗？”  
“看安排吧，不清楚。”  
刘昊然略泄气的哦了声，只能把气出在鱼身上。  
说实在的他没有那么幼稚，张若昀作为职场人，他很明白工作的重要性。小少爷说不靠家里要自己劳动挣钱，刘昊然一个还在读大二的学生，房租和日常开销肯定是基本就包在了这位职场人身上。两人以前腻歪惯了，如今虽然同居着，但因为陡然面对着见面次数急剧减少的变化，自然是会有不爽的。  
张若昀夹了块番茄细嚼慢咽，看见对面的人嘴角向下撇着，眉眼耷拉，很明显的不高兴。他顿了下，到底没说什么。  
两人分工合作，吃完饭，刘昊然收拾碗筷，张若昀则舒舒服地坐沙发上看电视去。皮特趴在地毯上当脚垫，他脚在上面踩来踩去，大狗毛多肉厚，踩着踩着这家伙不老实，老回头去含他脚。  
张若昀蜷起脚窝在沙发里，手边放着刘昊然买回来的甜品，他饭没吃多少，吃完了又想吃点零嘴，草莓乳酪芝士被他叉得惨不忍睹。  
刘昊然收拾完过来，正好瞧见他蜷在沙发里睡着了。客厅没开灯，他脸朝里侧歪着，电视的光线在他身上跳跃，茶几上青花瓷样的瓶子里百合花香飘在热闹的小空间里。  
皮特嗷呜了一声，刘昊然竖指嘘了下，他坐上沙发，侧着身去看张若昀的睡颜。这人上周连着加班，好不容易放假休息，又被年轻气盛的青年折腾得犹如熬通宵加了班。他拨了下对方垂落下来的刘海，张若昀动了动眼皮，眼睛虚开半条缝，懒懒的嗯了一声。  
“要睡去床上啊。”刘昊然颇无奈地说，语气像在哄小孩子。  
张若昀转过身面对他，砸了砸嘴巴，草莓芝士味还残留在口里，连舌尖都是甜的。他人依旧懒洋洋的，抬手搭在青年的脖子上，不费什么力气就压了下来，唇齿相碰，他把舌探进刘昊然口中，鼻腔里拖了声绵软的哼哼。

2.  
皮特叼着一只毛拖鞋回了自己的狗窝玩，哈士奇有些蠢，摇头晃脑的跟一只鞋过不去。它有一个窝在小阳台上，小阳台封了窗，地上堆满了它的玩具。  
刘昊然把它赶出去的时候，哈士奇也没怎么抽风，很配合地回了自己的窝玩去。  
“你儿子倒是挺会看眼色的。”  
他重新回到沙发前，张若昀正伸手去拿茶几上的水，宽大领口随着动作往肩膀滑去，露了半个肩头，在五彩跳跃的电视光中看着莫名勾人。  
“那可不是，跟你一样挺上道的。”  
张若昀放了杯子，在打开的盒子里挑来挑去，继续刚才未完的那档子事。  
两人这么几年下来，默契已经是老夫老妻的级别，都不用说，刘昊然甚至能知道张若昀今天想用什么套子。  
“香蕉吧，刚吃了草莓，混一混。”张若昀撕着套子说，垂着眼睛给刘昊然套套子。  
这算哪门子混？上下两张嘴，张若昀开的黄腔罢了。   
套完了，刘昊然脱了张若昀西裤，拍了拍他屁股，张若昀便很懂的靠上沙发背，分开了两条腿，两手放在膝盖上自己把着，一面看刘昊然欺身上来忙活，一面给他讲今晚的注意事项。  
——不能搞太晚，明天早上八点他设了个闹钟起来改方案，十二点之前得睡觉，现在还有三个小时。  
他话说得断断续续，鼻腔里偶尔哼出两声，也不知道刘昊然听进去了没有，便伸手摸了摸对方耳垂。  
刘昊然给他扩张完，手掌握住他的膝盖别开，把自己缓慢地送了进去，嘴里依旧未停歇的搅着他。张若昀抬手揽住对方的脖子，在撞击中哼哼起来。  
电视声不大，放的是吵闹的综艺，被客厅里啪啪声与软软的呻吟声盖过了。皮特在阳台上跟一堆玩具发疯，窗户外面有一道光闪过，远处靠商业街的河里一艘游轮慢慢地开着，皮特便叼着玩具冲那处汪汪几声。  
十三楼的视野，望出去一片的城市夜景，五彩斑斓。  
沙发上，张若昀热出了汗，浑身都是湿的，早上出门用发胶摸上去的刘海此刻被小兔崽子撞得零零散散，蹭得额头发痒。  
他低头在刘昊然肩膀处蹭了蹭想止痒，结果蹭了一额头的汗，于是自己去撩刘海。  
前天才剪得头，刘海不太长，有点不太好撩，加上刘昊然节奏快动作猛，依然有细碎的额发掉下来，张若昀撩了几次没成功，索性从头撸到底用手压着算了。不过几分钟后发觉手太酸了，刘昊然停下来帮他撸了撸，有点好笑的说要不我给你去拿个发带？  
“费什么事啊。”张若昀仰起头来，脑袋搭在沙发上，屁股动了动催促，“你搞你的，不用管我。”  
鼻音有点重，说话还带喘。  
刘昊然就着这个姿势去含他胸前，张若昀胸比常人大一点，且更软一点，他又不怎么喜欢运动，那几两肉再怎么弄都成不了所谓胸肌。不过倒是挺敏感的，刘昊然才叼住扯了扯，就感觉他腰弹了弹，胸挺得更高了。  
他从衬衫底下摸进去，顺着腰线来回抚摸，底下换了节奏，在湿软的内里很慢的磨。  
刘昊然在人胸前拱来拱去，这让张若昀莫名想起当年这人更青春的时候，那时两人还是正常的关系，刘昊然也还比他矮一点，看起来就还是个愣头青，总是话还没说人就先笑起来。  
张若昀对着外人常说刘昊然是弟弟，虽然这崽子几乎没有叫过他几声哥，在外面也常常很纯良似的露出两个虎牙，仿佛真的是个满头顶着太阳的憨批柴犬。但是张若昀知道，那两颗虎牙不过是獠牙罢了。  
他想到这，挺起身来两手挂上刘昊然，手顺着人脊背摸了一把，果然觉得这人的肉壮了不少，比他上周摸的时候更硬了。  
“训练强度大吗？”  
“嗯？”刘昊然托着他的屁股换姿势，把人放在沙发上，抬起一条腿搭在沙发背上，俯下去一面插一面帮他解衬衫扣子。  
“大，不过挺有意思，你来嘛~”  
张若昀被撞得晃来晃去，心想小兔崽子撒起娇来真是不分场合，仗着自己小为所欲为。  
其实他能感觉到刘昊然的失望，粘着系年下，以往在他这里粘惯了，这么多年来只增不减。他刚想开口安慰两句，刘昊然倒像是发现什么新大陆一样，突然有点兴奋的哎哎了两嗓子。  
“若昀！你看看！”他拍了拍张若昀大腿两下，又拍了拍自己的胳膊两下，“发现没！壮了哎，训练还是很有用的嘛！”  
张若昀抻着脖子去看，听见后半句，直接翻了个白眼倒回去，“嗯嗯是。”早发现了，还用你说。

3.  
早上起来时，张若昀总觉得有什么不对劲，坐在床头发呆直到手机响起，他接起电话的那一刻才发觉原来是闹钟没响。  
刘昊然和他通的视频电话，看样子是刚运动完，满脸的汗，坐在场边的休息椅上同他说话。  
“起床了没啊？”  
“刚醒。”  
“看你有点懵啊，起来吃饭啊。”  
张若昀换了个姿势窝在床头，眼皮还有点聋拉，双眼皮很明显，懒洋洋地嗯了声，“你给我闹钟关了的？”  
他刚醒就是这状态，不上班的时候会赖个几分钟的床才起来。刘昊然哈哈笑了两声，调转镜头给他介绍今天的天气，多么的热啊~他做了多少的运动啊，这会儿多累啊。  
张若昀就听他说着，懒得去追问闹钟的事了。到那边有人喊刘昊然，张若昀跟他挂了视频，才慢悠悠地起床，晃到窗户边拉开窗帘。  
啧，太阳真大。  
皮特冲进来在他脚边打圈圈，张若昀把他咬得面目全非的狗头玩具捡起来，一扔，哈士奇嗖的就跟着窜出去了。  
吃过饭，张若昀喝着咖啡看电脑，手机上工作群里不时有新消息，他偶尔拿起来看看，而后又专心于方案修改中。  
三个小时后，张若昀站起来伸懒腰，有点晕乎乎的走去沙发的同时，很认真的在想，或许他真不适合待办公室。  
这次完成之后，要不就辞职吧，搞他的老本行去，张若昀如此决定到。

4.  
张若昀从酒吧里走出去，靠着顶头招牌上的霓虹灯光眯眼找人，喂喂哎哎喊了几声，对方终于摸清楚了他的位置。  
这路段不繁华，刘昊然还不太会使用地图，车子七拐八拐的开到了又被停在路边的其他车堵住了进不来，于是索性下车找人。  
七月的晚上，晚风吹着都是热的。张若昀脱了西装搭在手上，白衬衫掖了一半进去，领带颇松，看起来有点随性，隔远了看他靠着电线杆闲闲站立的模样，长手长脚的，那点优越感就很立体的显现出来了。  
八点二十，接他的时间分毫不差。  
“你该早点来，我这都不知道多少酒下肚了。”走得近了张若昀一边说一边举着手机冲人挥了挥。  
出差完回来被以前的老友们拉着小聚，玩嗨了互相喂酒，他酒量不算差，不过也挨不住这种红酒鸡尾酒什么酒各种倒的架势。  
刘昊然到了他面前站定，不用很刻意就闻到了他嘴里的酒味。他眉头还没来得及皱起，张若昀先一步手搭上了他的背贴拢，抬头唇就碰上了他的唇。  
“咦？怎么不刮胡子？”胡子扎嘴，他才发现。  
“想你想的呗，懒得刮。”  
“先亲一个.....”张若昀重新贴上去，含糊不清的软软说到。  
刘昊然被他茬了神，手自然的搂过对方的腰，尝到了分别四天后同张若昀的第一个吻，酒味儿的，上头。  
路边有车开过，灯光打过来时，正好扫到了张若昀的眼，他睁了眼睛分开了点，似乎是想了起来，问刘昊然车呢。刘昊然追着他的唇贴过去，摁着他的后脑勺重新接吻，啧啧声里回他，走吧，去车里干你。  
.......张若昀半秒之后咬他一口，“靠你这解题思路怎么越来越清奇了？”  
刘昊然不同他多说，继续亲他。  
车磕磕巴巴倒出来时张若昀歪在副驾驶靠背上几乎要睡过去，他今天才回来，下了飞机回了家，只换了套衣服就出来跟朋友们去了酒吧，好不容易安静了下来， 这会儿瞌睡就来了。  
回家的路程不算远，车程半个多小时，中途刘昊然停了一下，不过张若昀迷迷糊糊的没注意，等他醒过来时车正好停稳。  
刘昊然松开安全带，抬眼看见张若昀侧着身缩靠在车窗边看他，眼睛里似乎有笑意。也不知道这人想到了什么，看上去有点儿……小骚。  
“行了下车，回家。”刘昊然笑出两颗虎牙，一边收拾东西一面说他：“怎么着，你还真想在车里吗？”  
张若昀白他一眼，手往后开了车门，腿一翻下了车。  
都说小别胜新婚，两人才进玄关，门都没关上，就磁铁似的抱在了一起。  
刘昊然向后一脚关了门，旋个身把张若昀摁墙上，从头至尾嘴没分开过，抹了胶一样。张若昀从透不过气的亲吻里挣扎出来，首先打了个酒嗝，仔细闻闻里头还有烧烤味儿，刘昊然倒不嫌弃，凑上去继续亲他。  
“洗澡。”张若昀推了推人。  
“行。”  
腻腻歪歪了半晌，衣服都帮着脱了，刘昊然两手托着大腿一提，抱着人进了浴室。  
没出几分钟，刘昊然就被推了出来，张若昀有些步履不稳的搡他到门口：“你、你出去，我上个厕所。”  
然后哐的一声关了门，还上了锁，防止刘昊然进去捣乱。  
光着身子还抹着沐浴露的刘昊然抱着身子在外头跳脚，靠！张若昀你快点！冷死我了！


End file.
